O segredo de Serena
by mery Li
Summary: Um segredo quardado por anos pode destruir a vida deles para sempre
1. vida e amor perfeito

(n/a bom essa e minha primeira fics vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível)

Capitulo 1

Na parte mais movimentada da cidade. Um imponente prédio, todo feito de janelas azuis escuras. Uma mulher que aparentava tem seus 35 anos. Olhava pela janela do ultimo andar e pensava - Ele está atrasado.-disse. A loira de olhos azuis como o céu de um dia sem nuvens. Enquanto esperava o marido seus pensamentos estavam em um passado distante. Um passado que ela queria esquecer. Foi tirada de seus devaneios por batidas na porta.

- Entre.

Um homem alto moreno de intensos olhos azuis entra. - Desculpe querida, tive alguns assuntos intragáveis para tratar.- dizendo isso foi até ela é a beijou.

- Tudo bem. Também estava ocupada. - disse sorrindo.

Ela fitou os olhos dele. E acabou se pendendo neles. Era sempre assim que mergulhava naqueles olhos que tanto a admiravam. E se perguntava que quando ele descobrisse a verdade continuaria a admirá-la.  
Ele pensava em como era feliz de estar com a mulher de sua vida. Definitivamente ele era um cara de sorte por ter encontrado a melhor mulher do mundo. Pensando nisso a abraça pela cintura e a beija intensamente. E começa a levá-la para a mesa.

- Querido e melhor irmos logo ou vamos nos atrasar.

- Eu não ligo. Melhor não irmos mesmo.

- Temos obrigações.

- Eu achei coisa melhor pra fazer.

- Não senhor nós vamos. E depois podemos terminar isso em casa.

- Está certo.

Ela riu era incrível, mas não importava quanto tempo passasse. Ela sempre pareceria uma menina. A mesma menina que ela conheceu quando tinha apenas 14 anos e ele 18 . E se apaixonou por ela assim que a viu, ou melhor, assim que ela lhe jogou uma prova de matemática na cabeça. E como adorava provocá-la, ela ficava linda nervosa. Hoje mais de 20 que se conhecem continuava muito apaixonado por ela. A olhou e viu sorrindo um sorriso que sabia ser pra ela somente.

- Vamos meu amor.

Escutou ela dizer. Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem notou, ela lhe esperando. E sorriu.

Pensando em como era bom ouvi-la dizer que o amava. Nunca se cansaria de ouvir isso dela. Ele sabia que ela era a mulher da sua vida.

- Vamos minha querida.

Quando chegaram em casa naquela noite. Já era bem tarde, e estavam muito cansados. Tinham tido um jantar de negócios com novos investidores da empresa. Eles tinham dois filhos um de 13 e outro 8 anos. O mais velho Houjo e a pequena e doce Sakura.

Serena estava no quarto do filho e o olhava dormir. Sentia-se plenamente feliz. Aquele garoto era o fruto do seu amor. Filho de seu querido Darien. E se parecia tanto com ele, que começava a pensar que ele seria como o pai. Que saiu com metade de Tókio antes de começarem a namorar.

Depois foi no quarto da filha. Sua pequena era parecida consigo. Doce, frangiu, meiga e também um pequeno furacão.

Quando chegou no seu quanto encontrou o marido sentado na cama a esperando.

- Precisamos conversar.

- O que foi querido. Estou cansada.

- Você anda muito estranha.

- Como assim. Estranha.

- Está sempre perdida em pensamentos. Como se estivesse no mundo da lua. E andam me escondendo coisas.

- Mas eu sempre fui assim. Perdida no mundo da lua. Não era por isso que me chamava de cabecinha do vento. E não estou escondendo nada. Você e que é muito ciumento. - desse isso triste.

- Quem não seria com uma mulher como você minha querida cabecinha de vento. Levantou-se e a segurou pela cintura. Cochichou no seu ouvido.

- Você e a mulher mais linda do mundo. – disse a beijando.

- Como você e mal.

Ele riu. E resolveu aceitar as desculpas dela por enquanto. Sabia que quando ela estivesse pronta lhe contaria. Afinal não tinham segredos um pro outro.

Ainda a beijando foi a levando pra como. Quando a derrubou disse.

- vamos terminar o que começamos no escritório.

- Eu te amo sabia disso.- A ouviu dizer.

- Não mais do que eu a amo.-E voltou a beijá-la.

Serena acordou no meio da noite. Tivera um pesadelo com seu passado. Olhou pro marido, ele era tão lindo quanto dormia. Ele a amava, ela sabia disso. Mas se perguntava, se esse amor iria durar se soubesse a verdade. Talvez se tivesse contando no começo seu segredo tudo fosse diferente. Talvez ele pudesse perdoa-lá. Mesmo que não tivesse sido sua culpa. Porque tudo o que aconteceu não foi culpa dela. Depois de tantos anos ele nunca iria perdoar, porém ela só escondeu porque temia que ele fizesse uma besteira.

- O que foi querida. Porque me olha assim. Ele tinha acordado e ela nem viu.

Nada só estava admirando você dormir. Fica lindo enquanto dormi.

- E eu sou lindo de qualquer jeito.

- Convencido.

- Sabe tem uma coisa melhor pra fazer do que ficar olhando.– disse com um sorriso maroto no lábios.

- O que?

- Isso. - beijou intensamente.

Toda vez que ele a beijava era a mesma coisa. Ela perdia a noção de tudo. Nada empontava só os dois. Eram tantas sensações que ele conseguia provocar nela, que quase a levava a loucura. Às vezes se perguntava como podia sentir isso depois de tantos anos casados.

Ela se soltou de seus lábios e sorriu. Ele a olhou no fundo dos olhos e pensou como podia amar tanto uma mulher. Ela era tudo pra ele e sempre seria o amor da sua vida.

Nos dias seguintes a rotina deles continuou a mesmo e não voltaram a falar do assunto.

Até que um dia manhã.

Serena acordou cedo. Para seu próprio espanto, porque desde pequena tinha o costume de acordar atrasada. Levantou-se foi tomar bainho e se arrumar. Quando estava terminado de pentear o cabelo sentiu braços fortes a enlaçarem pela cintura. E lábios beijarem seu pescoço.

- Como minha senhora está bonita hoje.

- Vai se arrumar se não vamos nos atrasar.

- Sim minha senhora.- disse a beijando.

- Seu bobo.

- Eu já disse que te amo e que você e a mulher mais linda do mundo. E que eu sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo por tela comigo.

- E eu já disse que adora ouvir isso boca meu amor. Mas vamos tomar café logo ou nós atrasaremos. E o senhor ainda precisa se arrumar senhor Chiba. Eu estou com fome vamos logo.

- Quando você não está com fome. Ela lhe lançou um olhar assassino. Está bem eu vou.

Quando chegaram na cozinha seus filhos já estavam tomando café.

- Dom dia.

- Bom dia- disse Houjo

- Bom dia mamãe, bom dia papai.- Darien sorriu e deu um pequeno beijo na testa da filha.

- Vocês estão prontos pra irem a escola.

- Eu estou pronta mamãe.

- Também estou mãe.

- Ótimo. Rose peça pro motorista se preparar para levar as crianças nas escola.

- Claro senhora. - depois que a empregada sair. Dariem se virou pra esposa e disse.

- Vai comigo pra empresa hoje.

- Claro querido.

Ele olhou fundo nos olhos de sua esposa e pensou. Ela definitivamente está muito estranha. Ultimamente andava muito calada. Nunca sorri e quando sorri é um sorriso forçado. Nunca foi assim. Vou descobri o que está acontecendo com ela hoje mesmo.

- O que foi querido porque me olha assim.

- Nada não. Meu amor.

No caro Darien resolve saber o que está acontecendo.

- Serena nos nunca tivemos segredos. Porque você não me conta o que está acontecendo.

- Não está acontecendo nada meu amor.- disse isso e sorriu.

- Não sorria quando não tem vontade , não quero um sorriso falso.

- Desculpe.

- Não quero que se desculpe quero saber a verdade. Como já tinha tido nunca tivemos segredos um para o outro.

Serena olha pra ele e pensa. Você é quem pensa. Mas se soubesse nunca me perdoaria.

- Todos nós temos segredos.

- Nunca escondi nada de você.

- Como posso saber se e verdade.

- Acha que escondo coisas de você.- disse isso com raiva.

- Não posso saber isso não leio mentes.- falou de forma ríspida.

- Como pode achar que escondo coisas de você. De todas as pessoas do mundo você e a que mais me conhece. A que sabe tudo sobre mim como pode falar isso. Depois de tantos anos juntos.- gritou na cara dela.

- Posso dizer o mesmo de você.

- É diferente. Eu não ando estranho, mas você sim.

- Me deixe em paz!- disse virando pra janela do carro.

- Não até você me dizer o que está acontecendo.

- Por favor, me deixe em paz. Não pergunte mais nada .- falou isso chorando.

Darien se voltou pra ela e se sentiu um crápula. Tinha uma coisa que ele odiava e vela chorar. Parou o carro e a abraçou.

- Calma meu amor está tudo bem estou aqui pra você. Desculpe não vou mais perguntar nada. E sempre estarei aqui pra você.

Quando ela começou a se acalmar o olhou e disse.

- você promete.

- O que promete que ficara comigo pra sempre.

- Prometi isso quando nos casamos.

- Mas prometa de novo.

- Mas querida.- começou a falar mas ela o interrompeu.

- Prometa!

- Está bem eu prometo. Sempre estarei com você. E nunca vou deixá-la sozinha.

Obrigada – disse se aninhando no peito dele.

- Acha melhor voltarmos pra casa. Não está em condições de ir trabalhar. Está claro que não está bem.

- Não Darien temos muito o que fazer.

- Não digo eu. Vamos pra casa.- disse com uma leve irritação.

- Está bem!- não queria contrariá-lo mais.

Ele fez o caminho de volta pra casa. E a primeira coisa que ele disse assim que entraram foi.

- Vem dormir vai ajudá-la há relaxar um pouco.

- Quero tomar banho antes.

- Tudo bem .

- Vem comigo.- disse isso com uma carrinha que convenceria qualquer um. Ele riu e disse.

- Está bem. Eu vou.

Eles entraram na banheira. E ele a abraçou as costas dela. Depois ficou fazendo carinho nos braços até que a viu dormir. Deu um beijo leve e se levantou se secou e vestiu um roupão. A pegou nos braços a secou vestiu e colocou a cama. Ficou espantado dela não acordar enquanto fazia isso estava com o sono muito pesado. E disse.

- Meu amor o que está acontecendo com você.

Quando serena acordou já era começo da tarde. Foi pra cozinha e encontrou o marido tomando café normalmente e lendo jornal.

Mas onde esta rose. Àquela hora devia estar em casa. Assim como as crianças.

- Onde está Rose e as crianças.

- Rose foi fazer compras. As crianças chegam mais tarde nas terças esqueceu.- disse se voltando pra ela .

- Sim e verdade.

- Está melhor.

- Sim querido.

- Que bom. Estava começando a ficar preocupado.- disse voltando a ler o jornal.

- Dariem.

- Sim. – se voltou pra ela novamente.

- Acho que você o direito de saber de tudo. Está na hora. Aliais já passou da hora.

- Tudo o quê?

- Vou lhe dizer o que tem me encomendado ultimamente. Tudo começou quando eu tinha 17 anos. Foi naqueles dois anos que ficamos separados. Quando fui para França.

(n/a esse cap ficou bem cunprido mas bom espero que gostem. Dei muito duro nele .

já terminei os cap 2 e 3 mas não sei quando vou terminar a fics. Não estou muito propensa a escrever coisas românticas agora mas acho que isso dura só umas semanas até lá já deverei Ter terminado minha crise)

eu gostaria de acradecer a annah lennox que está sendo minha beta muito obrigado mesmo .


	2. Descoberta

Capitulo 2 

Darien dirigia seu carro em alta velocidade enquanto pensava no quanto havia sido idiota, e nos motivos dela não ter lhe contado tudo antes. Como pode lhe esconder tirar por tanto tempo, e convenhamos, 17 anos era muito tempo.

Parou em frente a um bar, ficando alguns segundos como a se decidir se entrava ou não. Enfim saiu do carro.

-------------------------------------------------------

Serena estava deitada na cama chorando e soluçando. Sabia que a reação do marido seria ruim. Mas nunca pensou que ele pudesse ficar violento.

- Ele não tinha o direito de me bater. - disse a si mesma, soluçando mais.

Começou a se lembrar de como o marido se transformara, depois que contou toda a verdade a ele.

-------------------------------------------------------

O quê?

Foi isso que aconteceu.

Por que não me contou?

Darien eu...

COMO PODE ESCONDER ISSO DE MIM POR TANTO TEMPO? COMO? –Perguntou aos berros interrompendo-a

N ... nã ... n-ão f-oi m-mi-nha culpa o que ACONTECEU? - Serena começou a dizer meio gaguejante, e terminou gritando, olhando o marido nos olhos.

Não estou dizendo que foi sua culpa. Mas você não tinha o direito de esconder esse segredo de mim. Tinha que ter me contado, Serena. - ele disse evitando fitá-la.

Tente entender como tudo foi muito duro para mim Darien. Eu era muito jovem e não sabia o que fazer.

NÃO QUERO ENTENDER. - Darien gritou.

Não quer entender. – disse Serena com raiva. - Ou não que aceitar o fato que a sua mulher foi...

Mas não chegou a terminar a frase, pois Darien lhe de uma violenta bofetada.

Não fale mais nada. Porque não respondo por mim. – ele falou, olhando-a por alguns instantes em silêncio, saindo em seguida.

_-------------------------------------------------------_

- Acho que a reação dele e foi um pouco exagerada. Tudo bem que eu provoquei mas ele não podia me bater. Não tinha o direito de fazer isso. - com esses pensamentos acabou adormecendo ainda chorando e soluçando.

-------------------------------------------------------

Darien chegou em casa às três da madrugada, completamente bêbado. Entrou no quarto e viu a esposa dormindo. Tinha o sono bastante agitado e o rosto marcado de lágrimas.

Certamente tinha chorado até dormir, pensou olhando-a dormir. Era tão linda.

Quando a ouviu sussurrar seu nome, deitou-se ao lado dela, pensando que no outro dia conversariam. Acabou adormecendo sem perceber que tinha acordado a esposa.

Serena olhou para Darien aliviada, por tê-lo de volta ao seu lado. Mesmo sentindo o forte cheiro de bebida, não se separou dele. Queria sentir o calor do corpo do marido junto do seu. Fechou os olhos voltando a dormir.

-------------------------------------------------------

Quando Darien acordou na manhã seguinte, parecia que tinham batido na sua cabeça muitas vezes. Ia levantar, mas sentiu o corpo da mulher abraçado ao seu. Sorriu e com cuidado afastou o corpo adormecido dela, levantou indo tomar banho.

Com a cabeça debaixo do chuveiro começou a pensar. Não tinha sido culpa dela, esse tipo de coisa, acontecia todos os dias. Não que seja normal, nunca seria.

Mas por que não tinha contado lhe contado? Ela devia té-lo feito, pensou com raiva socando a parede. Serena devia ter sofrido muito.

Eu também sou um idiota, pensava consigo. Em vez de consolá-la, acabei piorando tudo. Nunca deveria ter batido nela, mas sou muito ciumento. Espero que ainda tenha conserto.

Saindo do banheiro com apenas uma toalha em volta da cintura, encontrou a esposa sentada na cama com a cabeça baixa o esperando-o . Andando até ela, se ajoelhou na sua frente. Pegou uma de suas mãos, e com a outra ergueu o rosto de sua mulher.

me Desculpe-me meu amor. Não devia ter te batido. Fui um completo idiota. Não pensei no seu sofrimento. - disse isso, a abraçando.

Tudo bem. O que importa o que está aqui comigo.

Eu nunca a deixaria. Não importa o que aconteceu no passado. O que importa é o que estamos vivendo agora, o futuro com nossos filhos e nossa vida.

Ele se soltou um pouco dela olhando-a nos olhos.

Há mais alguma coisa que queira me dizer? – Darien perguntou sério.

Sim. - disse o assustando.

O quê?

Eu...

-------------------------------------------------------

Não vai gritar. Ou ficar bravo e acabar me abandonando?

Não eu nunca faria isso. Prometi que ficaria com você o resto da minha vida e vou ficar. - disse virando para ela. - Eu de uma certa forma a entendo.

Como? Não vai dizer que sou um mostro, que não merece compaixão e nem piedade?

Por que eu diria isso?

É assim que me vejo.

Não. Eu a entendo. Você era muito jovem e não era o que queria.

Obrigada por compreender meu amor. – ela falou beijando-o.

O beijo que começou simples e carinhoso acabou se tornando apaixonado, mostrando um desejo muito grande por parte dos dois. E que eles não podiam viver um sem o outro.

Darien a pegou nos braços e a levou para cama. Depositando com carinho sua preciosa carga, começou a beijar o pescoço de sua mulher.

Eu amo muito você, sabia. – disse antes de fazê - la sua mais uma vez.

Eu também amo muito você. Mais do que imagina, meu querido Darien. - falou Serena enquanto se entregava ao marido.

Estavam deitados na cama com os corpos entrelaçados depois de se amarem.

Acho que estamos ficando muito folgados. - disse Serena com a cabeça apoiada no peito do marido com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Por que diz isso?

Ora, porque já faz dois dias que não vamos trabalhar.

Darien sorriu.

É verdade. Mas também eu não estava em condições de ir trabalhar depois da bebedeira de ontem. E também prefiro ficar nessa cama com você meu amor.

Seu bobo. Não deveria ter saído para beber.

Eu sei, mas naquela hora estava com muita raiva.

Serena ficou em silêncio, acreditando que seria melhor deixar esse assunto de lado, não queria ter que dizer ao marido que ficara muito incomodada com o cheiro de bebida na cama deles.

- Na verdade, eu nem percebei que você havia bebido. – ela disse inocente.

- Você é mesmo uma cabecinha de vento. - disse Darien recebendo um travesseiro no rosto.

Não me chame assim nunca mais ouviu bem. - falou Serena gritando indignada.

Está bem. - Darien concordou assustado. - Mas não precisa gritar cabecinha de vento.

Como você é bobo. Quanto mais velho, mais idiota fica.

Hei, eu não estou ficando velho, mas sim maduro.

A quem quer enganar? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

Tudo bem. Nós seremos dois velhinhos juntos. O que acha?

Até que não é má idéia.

Claro que não é. - Darien disse, sorrindo.

Sim, afinal prometemos, até que a morte nós separe.

Mesmo assim eu ficaria com você meu amor.

E eu com você. – ela falou.

Ele sorriu e a beijou intensamente começando a amá-la novamente. Nunca cansaria de se perder naquele corpo perfeito que ela tinha. Nem de escutá-la gemer de prazer em seus braços. Ou ouvi-la sussurrar seu nome.

Ele a amava e não se importava com o que tinha acontecido no passado, o importante é que ela estava ali com ele. _E sempre estaria. _Pensou passando as mãos nas pernas dela.

-----------------------------------------------------

Os dias passaram rápido, e eles viviam uma felicidade do amor verdadeiro. A felicidade que vinha da verdade. Eles se amavam todas as noites e todos os dias. Darien a desejava nas horas mais impróprias para tal ato. Todas as vezes que se amavam parecia que o amor de um pelo outro aumentava de intensidade.

Em uma manhã, Serena acordou com a sensação que alguma coisa iria acontecer. E não seria nada boa.

O que foi mamãe?

Como? - perguntou Serena saindo de seus devaneios.

Você está muito calada hoje, mãe. - Houjo pergunta disse olhando para a mãe.

Desculpe querido ando muito cansado ultimamente.

O que meu pai fez para deixá-la cansada, hem mãe? - Houjo perguntou vendo a mãe enrubescer.

Olha o respeito com a sua mãe garoto. - disse Darien entrando na sala de jantar.

O que estou falando é alguma mentira? Se é, então que barulhos foram aqueles que ouvimos no quarto de vocês? – o garoto continuou a perguntar, vendo a mãe ficar mais vermelha ainda.

Isso não te interessa. E chega. vá logo para a escola que você já está atrasado. - disse Darien com fogo nos olhos.

Está bem. – o garoto saiu sem se despedir dos pais.

Esse menino. - disse Serena suspirando. - Tchau querido. – depois virou para Darien. - Ele está cada vez mais parecido com você.

Tchau mamãe. Tchau papai.

Tchau meu amor. - Serena disse abraçando a filha.

Tchau minha princesa. - Darien deu um beijo na testa da filha.

Vamos almoçar juntos, meu amor? - perguntou Darien virando-se para a esposa depois que os filhos se foram.

Claro. Porque não? – respondeu sorrindo.

Vem cá

Não, vem você.

Está bem. – dizendo isso a agarrou e a beijou intensamente.

É melhor irmos já estamos atrasados. – disse Serena tentando levantar.

Porque não ficamos em casa hoje? - Darien perguntou, não deixando a esposa se levantar.

Não podemos. Temos muito que fazer hoje.

Prefiro ficar em casa com você.

Vou me repetir. Quanto mais velho mais pervertido você fica.

Velho não, maduro.

Tanto faz. Temos uma reunião na empresa hoje com o novo sócio. Esqueceu?

Não. Infelizmente não.

Sabe como foi difícil conseguir essa reunião. Se conseguirmos fechar negócio com essa empresa francesa, teremos ótimos lucros.

Está bem. Mas continuamos isso mais tarde. - disse Darien roubando um beijo dela.

Seu bobo. –ela sorriu para ele. - Mas quem é mesmo o novo sócio? Você não me disse o nome dele.

- Farestom. Cristian Farestom

Serena subitamente ficou branca ao ouvir aquele nome. Não podia ser. Devia ser um sonho. Uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto. O destino não podia lhe pregar peças assim. Os pensamentos passaram rápido por sua cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que Darien a segurava forte nos braços. Ela olhou para o marido encontrando preocupação nos olhos dele.

Desculpe. Você disse Farestom?

Sim. Você está bem?

Não. Acho que vou ficar em casa hoje. Pode cuidar de tudo sem mim. –ela falou tentando encontrar alguma justificativa para escapar da reunião.

Eu gostaria de poder Serena, mas a reunião precisa de nós dois. Os dois presidentes, mas se você não está bem, eu adio a reunião.

Não. - disse Serena. - Eu posso ir. – decidiu-se, pensando que estava na hora de confrontar o passado.

Você deveria ficar em casa, se não está se sentindo bem.

Não precisa. Vamos. – disse a ele. - Está na hora de enfrentar o passado. - Serena sussurrou para si.

O que quer dizer com isso?

Nada. Não quer se atrasar, quer?

Não. Mas ter certeza que está bem? - perguntou Darien preocupado.

Sim. - disse já saindo da sala de jantar.

Darien ficou olhando a porta por onde a esposa saíra pensando que ali tinha algo de estranho, e logo em seguida a seguiu.

-----------------------------------------------------

No caminho para a empresa Serena estava muito pensativa, olhando pela janela.

O que você tem? –perguntou Darien preocupado com a esposa.

Serena olhou para ele. Se dissesse a verdade ao marido, ele bem que podia fazer alguma besteira e tinha certeza que faria. No final tudo acabaria em sangue. Não. Ela não contaria nada para ele.

Só estou um pouco cansada. Você tem exigido muito de mim. - Ela falou de forma leve, tentando desanuviar o ambiente.

Ele sorriu, mas não acreditou muito no que ela dissera, então achou melhor não discutir agora. Depois voltaria àquele assunto.

Hoje vou cobrar mais. - disse com um sorriso maroto.

Desse jeito não vou mais poder levantar da cama, imagine sair de casa.

Mas essa é a intenção. Não sairmos mais de casa.

Ela riu, mas voltou aos seus pensamentos. Não deixaria ninguém destruir sua felicidade. Nem mesmo Cristian.

Afinal passara anos se punindo e tentando esquecer tudo que acontecera, sendo que o erro nem fora dela. Com esses pensamentos, entrou na sua sala.

Quando estava terminando de olhar uns relatórios sua secretária entrou na sala.

O senhor Chilba pediu pra avisá-la que o novo sócio chegou. E que estão esperando a senhora na sala de reuniões.

Está bem. Vamos Anne. – disse, depois de dar um longo suspiro.

- E agora vou vê-lo novamente. Depois de 17 anos. - disse para si.

O que disse senhora?

Nada. - respondeu entrando na sala de reuniões.

Boa tarde, senhores. - falou sentando na cadeira ao lado do marido.

Boa tarde. - todos disseram juntos

Essa é minha sócia e esposa Serena Chiba. - disse Darien também sentando.

Serena sentiu que estavam olhando-a e virou-se para um homem alto, loiro e de olhos azuis um pouco forte. E pensou. Ah Cristian você não mudou nada. Continua a mesma pessoa que conheci há anos.

-----------------------------------------------------

n/a oi gente desculpe pela demora mas e que tanta coisa aconteceu que eu nem sei por onde começar por isso não me matem hehehehe bem primeiro foi meu pc que deu brema depois eu fique doente e varias outras coisas aconteceram mas a fics está quase pronta e eu vou tentar postar mais vezes mas se eu não receber pelomenos 12 reviews nada de cap novo viu hehehe bem como parece que não podemos responder o riviewseu vou responder no meu blog não sei de quem eu peguei essa idéia mas foi de alguém

bem eu queria agradecer a rô ela foi um anjo que entrou na minha vida e esta sendo minha revisora que tem que aquentar meus erros de português e concordância e annah ela e uma grande amiga mesmo a miaka e o Yusuke eles me ajudaram muito quando eu precisei obrigada bejos


	3. confronto

**O Segredo de Serena** **_Capítulo 3_**

Serena estava no seu escritório analisando alguns relatórios. Ao menos tentando, porque sua mente estava na reunião que tivera há pouco. Bom tudo deu certo. Ele não falou o que não devia, pensou dando um longo suspiro, quando sua secretaria entrou na sala.

- Senhora. - disse Anna tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

- Sim, Anna.

- O senhor Fareston deseja lhe falar.

- O quê! – ela perguntou se levantando ao mesmo que entrava em pânico.

Ele quer falar comigo. Não, só pode ser brincadeira, pensou com o olhar longe.

- Eu digo para senhor entrar senhora. Eu digo a ele que pode entrar, senhora?

- Sim, mas fique aí na porta o tempo todo. - ordenou fria. - E qualquer coisa de estranho que ouvir chame a segurança e entre na sala entendeu.

- Sim, senhora.- disse Anne estranhando o comportamento de sua chefe.

- Certo o mande entrar! - disse vendo a secretária saindo do escritório. Logo depois Cristian entrou. Foi até a mesa dela e sentou a sua frente.

- Olá, querida Serena. - disse sorrindo.

- Oi Cristian.

- Você continua linda. Nem parece que não nós vemos há mais de 17 anos.

- Obrigada. Você também está muito bem.

Ele sorriu e a olhou como se a desejasse. É incrível como eu ainda há desejo depois de todo esse tempo, pensou sorrindo de forma marota.

- Não me olhe assim Cristian. - Ordenou Serena com um olhar de nojo para o homem a sua frente. A única pessoa que ela gostava que a olhasse dessa forma era seu marido.

- Ainda não gosta do jeito que eu a olho não querida Serena. Não é mesmo? - Cristian aumentou o sorriso. - Não mudou nada.

- Deixe de besteiras e diga o que você quer.

- Eu apenas queria saber como você estava, meu amor.

- Não me chame assim. - disse serena nervosa. - Vá embora e me deixe em paz

- Minha querida...

- Eu lhe disse que não queria mais vê-lo na minha frente há 17 anos atrás. E eu continuo não querendo vê-lo, por isso saia da minha vida seu idiota.

- Adoraria fazer sua vontade e sair da sua vida minha querida Serena, mas infelizmente tenho negócios com a sua empresa.

- Está bem, então nossos encontros serão apenas para tratar de negócios! Não quero vê-lo para falar de outra coisa que não seja negócios entendeu!

- Nem mesmo dele? - falou orgulhoso.

Quando disse isso a viu arregalar os olhos. Sim, tinham uma coisa para conversar, mesmo que ela não quisesse, eles teriam que falar dele. Não era justo com ele.

- Não. - disse Serena já muito nervosa. - Nem mesmo dele.

- Não é justo com ele Tem o direito de conhecer você.

- Não foi justo o que você fez comigo! Não quero mais falar, por favor, saia.

- Então está bem, sairei da sua vida. Acho que é o mínimo que lhe devo, deixá-la em paz e feliz. Tenho que arcar com os meus atos.

- Obrigada.

- Não me agradeça. Quem está perdendo com isso é você, mas a culpa disso tudo é minha... Se eu não tivesse...

- Não. – disse Serena o interrompendo. - Eu não quero que diga nada... Não quero falar ou ouvir sobre isso.

- Está certo

Nesse momento alguém bateu à porta.

- Entre. – disse Serena se sentando.

- Meu amor você já ter... - disse Darien entrando na sala e percebendo a presença de Cristian ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Senhor Fareston o que faz aqui?

- Eu apenas vim conversar com uma velha amiga. - e se virou para Serena. - Tenho que ir agora. Mas foi bom revê-la minha querida. - falou beijando a mão de Serena e saiu.

- Velha amiga? - perguntou Darien para a esposa. - Não me disse que conhecia o senhor Fareston.

Mas Serena não respondeu. Estava pensando em tudo que acontecera na sua sala. Em como aquele homem tinha o dom de entrar na sua vida de uma hora para outra e mudar tudo.

Serena.

O quê? Desculpe querido o que dizia?

Eu disse que não falou que conhecia o senhor Fareston. Por que não me disse antes?

- Eu o conheci quando era criança, mas quando você disse Fareston hoje cedo achei que estava falando de Machael Fareston. Que eu nunca conheci.

Machael? Quem é Machael?

O irmão mais velho do Cristian.

Sei... - disse ainda desconfiado.

Vamos almoçar meu amor? - perguntou Serena com um sorriso encantador.

Claro que sim.

---------------------------------------------

Naquela noite Serena não conseguiu dormir direito. Estava muito preocupada com tudo que acontecera e poderia acontecer.

Não vai dormir querida? - perguntou Darien com um olhar preocupado para a esposa.

Não estou com sono... Estou preocupada. - disse com o rosto sério.

Com o quê?- perguntou Darien também sério.

Eu ... menti pra você hoje. - falou Serena.

Como assim mentiu? - perguntou lançando para ela um olhar assassino.

É que...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu não acredito, então aquele cretino... Vou matá-lo.

Não Darien. Não faça isso. Não faça nada.

Não o proteja. - disse virando para a mulher. - Não depois do que ele fez. Ele a...

Não estou protegendo. Só não quero que faça uma besteira que afaste você de mim e dos nossos filhos. - disse começando a chorar.

Nada vai me afastar de vocês meu anjo. - disse Darien a abraçando. Nunca faria nada que o afastasse dela e nem dos filhos dos dois.

Ele a pegou nos braços e levou para a cama a depositando com muito carinho. Depois deitou ao lado dela e fez com que a cabeça de sua amada mulher ficasse em seu peito, começando a acariciar os cabelos dourados Não gostaria de conhecê-lo, saber como ele é? - perguntou olhando nos olhos dela.

Não, eu não consigo amá-lo. - respondeu com um olhar sério.

Mas ele é...

Não, ele não é nada meu. - Serena o interrompeu antes que falasse coisas que só a deixariam triste.

Não gostava de falar daquilo. Era uma coisa que queria esquecer, Tudo o que eu queria, era esquecer o passado e viver o presente em que estava feliz. Pensou antes de dormir.

----------------------------------------------

Na manhã seguinte, Serena estava tomando banho, quando sentiu os braços fortes do marido a abraçando pela cintura, ao mesmo tempo em que dava-lhe pequenos beijos no seu pescoço.

O que faz aqui? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

Eu pensei em lhe fazer companhia... - respondeu entre os beijos que dava no pescoço dela. Preciso tanto de você. - disse Serena, com os olhos fechados, acariciando a nuca dele com a mão.

E eu de você meu amor. - disse Darien, virando-a para ele e a beijando para em seguida, a encostá-la na parede e a amar.

O que acha de irmos para a banheira, meu amor? - perguntou Serena com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Eu acho uma ótima idéia. - disse Darien a erguendo nos braços e a levando para banheira. - É muito mais confortável.

Seu bobo.

Um bobo que te ama.

----------------------------------------------

Depois dessa manhã Serena parecia que tinha esquecido tudo que acontecera. Ela vivia feliz com um marido que amava e a desejava. Dois filhos lindos que também a amavam. Sem seus filhos... Será que ele se parecia com ela? Como ele seria? Ele era feliz? Essas perguntas vinham a sua cabeça volta e meia. Ela não queria pensar nisso, mas não conseguia evitar. Infelizmente já era muito tarde. Ela havia tomado uma decisão e teria de conviver com ela.

(n/a desculpe gente pela demora eu entre em crise e não consegui mais escrever mas prometo que vou tentar melhorar a quarto cap já esta pronto prometo que posto a mais rápido pocivel

bjs

não me condenem)


	4. amor

Darien acordou com os raios de no rosto, abriu os olhos e os fechou rapidamente. Quando abriu novamente piscou algumas vezes e percebeu que sua mulher dormia tranqüilamente com a cabeça em seu peito. Sorriu com a imagem do seu anjo dormindo. Ela era linda,gentil,doce, carinhosa,perfeita para ele. E ele nunca conheceu e nem nunca conheceria alguém como ela. Porque quando a fizeram com certeza quebraram o molde. E talvez seja por isso que nunca se apaixonou por outra mulher. Ela era e sempre seria o único amor da sua vida.

E só de pensar que outro homem a tocou seu sangue fervia, e ainda mais sabendo que foi contra a vontade dela. Começou a acariciar o rosto dela com a ponta de seus dedos. Pensou em como ela deve ter sofrido. Nunca contaria para a esposa mas as vezes tinha pesadelos com o que aconteceu com ela, dês que ela havia lhe contado sobre tudo. Ainda olhando para a mulher Darien se levantou deu um beijo na testa de serena e foi tomar banho.

Com a cabeça embaixo do chuveiro pensou que estava na hora de enfrentar o desgraçado que havia machucado o seu anjo, sua querida coelhinha. Saindo do bainheiro viu que a espoca ainda estava dormindo._ Mas como e dorminhoca é certas coisas nunca mudam._ Pensou Darien sorrindo, foi até a cama e depositou um beijo doce nos lábios de sua mulher.

- Acorde meu amor. – Falou Darien olhando e vendo que ela acordava.

- Não eu quero dormir ainda estou com muito soninho. – Disse Serena fazendo charminho e biquinho o que fez o marido sorrir.

- Nada de soninho esta na hora de levantar. – Darien foi se aproximando mais dela.

- Não quero vou ficar mais na cama. – Indagou serena abrindo um olho.

- Se não levantar eu me junto a você. – Ameaçou Darien.

- E porque não se junta.- Serena o desafiou.

- Há não me provoque.

- O que vai fazer.- Serena enlaçou o pescoço dele e falou em seu ouvido.- Não seria você se juntar a mim nessa cama tão grande.

- não seria mesmo. – Darien falou entrando em baixo do cobertor.

Algum tempo depois os dois entraram juntos na sala de jantar e perceberam que seus filhos já tinha indo para a escola.

- Acho que ficamos muito na cama. – Serena falou coçando a cabeça.

- Por mim teríamos ficado mais, mas você não quis. Darien a abraçou pela cintura e começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço da mulher.

- Nos temos que trabalhar.

- Eu sei mas eu ainda preferia ficar na cama com.- Dissendo isso começou a imitar a espoca fazendo voz de falseta.- _Nos temos que trabalhar, não podemos ficar o dia inteiro na cama._

- O que eu me lembro era você que queria que eu levantasse da cama e me arruma-se para ir trabalhar.

-Isso foi antes de você me provocar. – Disse Darien com um sorriso safado.

- Seu cretino. – Serena começa a dar soquinhos no peito dele.

- Eu? . você que me provoca e depois reclama que eu sou o cretino?. – Falou segurando os punhos da mulher. sorriu vendo como era fácil irrita-la, a puxou para junto do seu corpo e logo em seguida a beija intensamente. Serena enlaça seu pescoço e tenta trazer o corpo do marido para mais perto do seu, romperam o beijo quando já estavam sem ar.

- Não é justo. - Disse serena indignada e fazendo bico. – Seu chato

- O que não é justo?. Eu beijar a minha mulher?.

- Não é justo você me beijar quando eu estou brava com você.

- Então não gosta dos meus beijos. –Darien fala com um falso tom de magoa.

- Não

- Se é assim, não beijo mais você.

- Ótimo, eu beijo você.- Serena agarra o pescoço dele e o beijo intensamente. Darien ainda muito surpreso não demorou a corresponder ao beijo. Era estranho não estava acostumado com investidas dela, era sempre ele que tomava a iniciativa.

Depois de se separarem por falta de ar Serena abriu um sorriso maroto e disse.

- È melhor tomarmos café e ir embora.

- O que. – Darien acordou do traze que a esposa o tinha colocado. – Não senhora, você me provocou e agora quer sair inleza, não você vai pagar um preço muito caro pela sua provocação. – dissendo isso ele a pegou nos braços e voltou para o quarto do casal.

Deitando sua preciosa carga com carinho na cama se juntou a ela e começou a desabituar a blusa da mulher.

- Vamos nos atrasar. – Indagou Serena quando o marido começou a lhe dar beijos pelo pescoço.

- Não me importa. Nada me importa a não ser você e nossos filhos. – Se levanta para olhar o rosto dela e começa a acariciar com os dedos.- você e tão linda e eu a amo muito mais do que imagina.

- Eu também amo você.

(N/A)

Oi gente quero que desculpar esse capitulo estava pronto a séculos mas eu tava com muita folga e não queria passar pra pc espero que gostem.

A todos que cometem muito obrigada.

O próxima cap vai ser o ultimo mas acho que eu talvez faça um prólogo ainda não esta certo.

Bem deu pra vcs verem que a minha mente distorcida criou dois coelhos que vivem no quarto mas falando serio que disposição a deles não.

huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua

Minha mente pode divagar muito

mas então falando da minha outra fics eu só vou postar quando terminar o segredo de serena não vai demorar eu juro gente eu ando muito inspirada.

Eu não demora a escrever os caps o que demora é eu passar pro pc sabe gente eu não gosto muito dessa parte eu escrevo tudo a mão e depois passo séculos passando tudo pro pc bem eu vou indo antes que eu comece a viajar de novo

Prometo que eu volto logo não vai demorar

Bjus mary

PS: desculpe os erros de português estou sem beta viu gente não me culpem quando eu arumar outra fica melhor.


End file.
